Donor
by demonlifehealer
Summary: There had to be a better way. Tohru needed Natsuno and he would get what he needed in a way without pain if possible. Tohru/Natsuno.


I FREAKING LOVE THIS ANIME AND PAIRING! I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING and this in no way follows canon. Natsuno doesn't get turned into a Jinroe and Sunako is still cute.

Disclaimer: I make no profit off of this and do not own the rights to "Shiki".

* * *

><p>Sunako spun around the room with the junior priest. She had not felt this glad in many many years. The priest knew of what she truly was yet he did not condemn her. Happiness and sadness welled up in the eternally young child. Happiness because there were so few that she could talk to and trust. There were so few who accepted her for what she was, who she really was. She was sad because there <em>were<em> so few people. She had been alone for so long but now it seems that at least temporarily her loneliness had abated.

"Say Mr. Muroi, you know that I am a killer but do you think I'm doing the right thing? Isn't it only natural to try to survive? Isn't it only natural to want someone by your side? Isn't it worth the sacrifices to improve a life for yourself and the others like you?"

The priest's eyes remained introspective in deep thought.

"Sunako I believe that it is every person's right to try and survive but if at all possible a choice should be given. I cannot say if you are doing the right thing or not, however I can say that you are doing the natural thing. Sacrifices are often necessary but should be avoided at all cost if possible."

The twirling stopped as the leader of the Shiki stood still.

"Choices?"

The priest nodded.

"Yes. People should be given a choice of what they want or else resentment and sadness will breed."

The young lady's eyes went to the ground, she was lost in her memories. Yes, a choice. It was not too late to revise a plan.

* * *

><p>Natsuno groaned as now clammy cold hands tightened around his waist. The all too kind Shiki moved in closer where his head rested on the chest of his living best friend's warm body. Warmth was a luxury in his world now. Tohru couldn't honestly say that he felt cold but he certainly didn't feel warm.<p>

Natsuno was so warm. Tohru simply couldn't get enough.

The bed the two shared was small. The stoic teen estimated that it was a small bit smaller than a twin. The blankets wrapped around them both tightly. Each of the individuals never intended to become trapped like flies in a cocoon by the warmth giving fabrics but Tohru moved quite a bit when he slept. It was another part of the his personality that hadn't changed after death. Not much had really changed at all. Torhu was still the carefree personality that he had always been. He was still so nice and approachable and always underplaying his power.

The coldness of his friend's skin made a nice contrast to the heat of the blankets.

How things change, how they stay the same.

Natsuno brought his hand up to run it through the Shiki's curls. They were still silky at to the touch with that small bit of lift at the end. A calm smile played on the human's lips when the Shiki didn't lean into his hand. That could only mean one thing.

Tohru was on his second phase of sleep and it was something Natsuno's body hadn't become accustomed to yet. The Shiki could not be out in the sunlight and their bodies automatically shut down when the sun came out. Natsuno went to bed the same time as the Shiki unless something needed to be done in the sunlight, in that case he normally went with Tatsumi. In the first phase of sleep it was slightly light filled with cuddles (on Tohru's part) and many sleepy mutterings. The second phase was characterized by a what he calls "dead sleep". In the second phase Tohru's body would cease all movement in the position he was in and simply lay there. The weight felt that Tohru had felt heavier during the second stage. It was discerning to watch his best friend lay their without making a sound, moving or breathing. It made Natsuno feel like he was sleeping with a corpse.

Which was certainly the case.

Tohru would not respond to anything done to him in this state. The third phase of sleep was much like the first but with more possessive feeling to accompany it. Natsuno couldn't say with certainty that he actually enjoyed his new purpose in life. He didn't regret following Tohru. Hell, he didn't even regret giving into Tohru's idea to make him a donor and he might still end up in the city but that normalcy that used to accompany him was now gone.

The one thing that Natsuno hated about the dead sleep was that it gave him time to contemplate about what he was helping and what he was doing here. He wondered if his parents always meant so little to him. It had been easy to have Tohru hypnotize them to move back to the city. The fifteen year old donor could honestly say that he didn't feel anything when he watched his parents load up the moving truck and walk around him like he didn't exist, which of course in their minds he didn't. The teenager closer his eyes and snuggled into the cool non-moving body of his best friend.

It was worth it.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi smirked as he walked over to the newly christened Shiki, Tohru. He wondered what this new one's punishment would be. Sunako had called him up for a chat and it was up to Tatsumi to gleefully deliver the message. He knew what Tohru's sin was. The boy absolutely refused to kill his food as a last stand for his humanity. Tatsumi had thought he had remedied that by threatening the eighteen year old's family but even now, a week after the threat had been issued, Tohru had still yet to kill his friend. Finding the boy wasn't hard. The teenager had taken to hiding in an unused room for most of the night. The Jinroe didn't even take the time to knock as he kicked open the door. Tatsumi inwardly smirked as he saw the new Shiki flinch from the sudden intrusion.<p>

"Time to go. Sunako has called for an audience with you. I wonder what your punishment will be? You know that you only get called personally for a "chat" with Sunako to discuss what you've done wrong." Tohru sighed as he stood up from the bed. He was positive that this would be about his inability to choose between his friend or his family. The walk down the finely decorated halls was the longest that Tohru had ever had. No more words were spoken between the two Shiki.

The doors opened to reveal the eternally pre-teen leader of the Shiki. Tohru stared at the lady. Was this who he was supposed to respect and fear? He had never met the leader of the Shiki in person but if there was one thing he knew now it was to never judge a person based on appearance. Maybe if the town had looked a little deeper into the dealings of the new family on the hill instead of being entranced by the grandeur of the home itself, perhaps the string of illnesses that brought people back from the dead never would have started. The young lady gave a calm smile as she carried a tray to the table in the middle of the room. She wordlessly motioned for Tohru to sit down, which he did. Tatsumi nodded to the leader and left the room.

"I wanted to speak to you. I think you might be able to understand my situation. Why is it that you are denying to feed on your friend?" Sunako asked as she sat down at the opposite side of the table. The room was silent for a few minutes as Tohru tried to think of how to word his answer.

"I don't want to hurt him. The only thing he's ever wanted was to get out of this town and what will happen to him if I bite him? He'll either die and not rise up or he will come back as a Shiki. Either way he is not leaving this town, he will stay here living or dying. I care too much about him to take that away from him. I don't want him to hate me!" Sunako stared at the boy in front her with a deep sadness welling up in her non-existent heart. Tohru now cradled his head in his hands as he sobbed.

"I see. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a girl. This girl was very lucky. She had two parents that adored her. She lived in a large house and had everything she could ever want. She lived day to day with luxury and happiness. Then one day, at a party, she was introduced to a man. At the time she thought nothing of it, until a few nights later when she had horrible nightmares about the man attacking her. The next few days the girl was looked over with worry by her parents. Things got dark for the young girl and when she woke up she was in a coffin underground. The girl screamed until a nearby monk heard and helped her." Tohru's lip trembled as he listened, enraptured by the story.

"What happened next?" He questioned. The leader of the Shikis' gave him a strained smile.

"What happened next? The girl attacked the kind monk who helped her out of the dark hole. Her parents then had her checked by a specialist after she was found, and then she was put in another building off the grounds. The girl was never visited by her parents after that but everyday another maid came to give her a meal. I think the parents were trying to keep her alive. Finally after many years of this, the girl decided to run away and find her family, she killed many kind people who helped her. When the girl finally found her home she saw that her family had moved and for many years after that she tried to find her family yet it was not to be. The little girl was so lonely that she started to think that maybe she needed to make her own family. Perhaps this was her way of dealing with the disappearance and rejection from her own family. The girl thought that maybe she could force people to become a family with her power but maybe the girl was wrong. "

"What do you mean?" Torhu asked as he stared at the Leader. Sunako gave him a knowing smile.

"I mean that if possible I would have wanted to have a choice in choosing my fate but I didn't. My choice was ruthlessly taken from me and I suffer because of it, yet only recently have I realized that I am just as guilty as that man. I have taken the choice from others due to my need of a family. I no longer want that particular sin on my shoulders. I am bringing only misery due to my selfishness." Sunako looked into the eyes of the kind Shiki across from her. His newly red eyes were lit up in possible hope.

"What are you saying?" Sunako allowed a genuine smile to cross her features.

"I'm saying that we need to revise our plan. There is no need to cause needless suffering. We can allow an unconsciously made choice and with enough skill we can get the blood we need to survive. It is all about how we plan it. Please help me with the planning." Tohru's smile was blinding as tears of gratitude ran down his cheeks, without warning he leaped over the table and gave the leader a hug.

"Thank you! Oh, Thank you so much!" While a tensed up pre-teen gave an indulging smile, one that a mother might give one of her children as she slowly returned the hug.

"You're welcome. If we had a choice none of us would become murderers, perhaps now we won't have to be." Tohru furiously nodded in agreement as he hugged tighter.

* * *

><p>Natsuno slowly unlocked his window. He knew what he was doing was beyond stupid. Wasn't he supposed to regroup and find out the weaknesses of the Shiki? Was it not him who had told Akira to make sure all the doors and windows were locked at all times? Yet it was him who was refusing to follow his own advice.<p>

He was such a hypocrite.

Tohru waited for him near the beginning of the forest. The fifteen year old kept enough distance to run if necessary. He had already been bitten by his best friend once and he did not want a repeat performance. He could see the eyes that used to be a honey brown color had turned a blood red. Tohru stepped closer to him and Natsuno found that he couldn't move. That he didn't even want to. He stared directly into the eyes of his best friend. The human mentally prepared himself for anything. Torhru's walking continued before he stood only a few inches away from his soon to be donor.

Natsuno flinched at the contact as two arms wrapped around him. Was Tohru going to kill him? That was what the fifteen year old had been expecting. He had been expecting his best friend to attack him without mercy, maybe even torturing him for fun before the kill. He felt water lightly bleed into the fabric on his shoulder.

"Tohru, what?" Natsuno asked in disbelief as he lightly pulled on the Shiki's shirt. Kind red eyes stared deeply into his own. That's when Natsuno knew for sure. This wasn't some mindless killing machine. Nothing evil could have eyes that conveyed emotion like that. No evil being could ever have Tohru's eyes. The feeling of safety swept over him as he reached out a hand to experimentally touch the ice cold skin of his best friend. Tohru nodded in an uncanny understanding as he lightly placed his own hand over his friend's. The two stayed like that for a moment, as though in a trance.

"Tohru, why are you crying?" The hand moved to thumb away the tears of the older male.

"We're going to be fine. The killing is going to stop. Sunako said that she was going to appear to people in their dreams and ask them whether they wanted to become Shiki or not. If not she is going to ask them if they want to become a donor. If they say no to that she's going to hypnotize them to move away. The people who do stay to be donors will be hypnotized not to say anything about it. Natsuno can I ask you a favor?" Tohru asked. The human nodded as the Shiki grasped both of their hands together.

"Will you please become my donor? I don't have anyone else I feel comfortable asking." The two stared at each other, silently reading the other as Natsuno nodded.

"When it comes to you I don't really have a choice." Yet, he didn't regret his decision. Tohru was the only good thing about this village and the only one who had managed to get close to him. When it came to helping Tohru there wasn't even a question. What he felt was unconditional for his best friend turned Shiki.

"Thank you." Natsuno heard before fangs ever so carefully bit into his neck in an attempt to make it hurt less. The toxin that was released in the fangs to numb the pain worked immediately. After a few seconds Natsuno collapsed into his friend's arms.

He knew he was safe.

* * *

><p>Megumi walked down the corridor to her room. She couldn't believe it! He precious Yuuki-kun was back! The female Shiki stopped right before Tohru's and Natsuno's room from a sudden feeling of embarrassment. How would Natsuno feel about her? Would he be angry that she bit Tohru? Did she look good enough? The pink haired Shiki frantically shook her head. No! She had to believe that love would prevail! She turned to walk into the room.<p>

"Just remember to make sure that you take your vitamins and medicine. That should speed up the rate of the production of the red blood cells. Make sure you eat plenty of meat too. I don't want you to start feeling faint. On the bright side Sunako is having some research set up in the city to check the affects we have on our donors. There is a good chance that you will become resistant to the toxin after a while." Tohru explained as he patted his younger friend's head.

Natsuno grabbed the hand that was patting him down and removed it from his head. The older teenager had started acting like a mother hen always double checking that Natsuno had taken his medicine and was at the least risk possible. It was annoying to put it mildly. Tohru smiled as he looked at his friend. Even after everything, Natsuno will always act like Natsuno. The two heard a small intake near the door which made them instantly look up. The human paled as he looked at his stalker. He had hoped that with such a big house he wouldn't have to see her.

"Oh Yuuki-kun! I'm so happy you're here!" Megumi started off but stopped when she noticed the pure loathing in both of the boys eyes directed at her. Tohru's gaze held some emotion but Yuuki looked at her like he always did, like she was just some bug that needed to be squashed. That look stopped her in her steps. Why? Why was it that Natsuno never looked at her the way he looked at Tohru? Why, after trying so hard did she always get rejected?

"Leave me alone." The fifteen year old human aloofly stated as he turned his back on her. Tohru continued staring at her. Megumi gripped the door frame tighter as she glared at her crush. Anger and despair rushed through her.

"Why! Why don't you like me! Look at me! I'm powerful now! I'm prettier than I was! Any man would be happy to have me and yet you never see! Why? Just tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll change. Please…..please….tell me.." The pink haired girl yelled as her loudness and bravo soon turned into sobbing. She looked up to be met with the same icy stare that left no room for sympathy.

"You're pathetic. Leave me alone." Natsuno stated. The crying increased as Megumi pulled on her hair in tension. All of that devotion and time she spent on him and it was for nothing. The female Shiki pulled back her tears as she glared at her Yuuki-kun. She couldn't believe that he would really say that to her. Denial welled up as she turned to Tohru. It was his fault. He stole her Yuuki-kun away from her.

"I hate you!" She screamed as she charged toward the other Shiki. Tohru's eyes widened as he braced himself for the impact. He watched as she got closer to him in her rage which he was sure that she wouldn't have any qualms about killing him. What surprised the kindly Shiki was the punch which was delivered to the lady's face by none other than Natsuno.

Megumi stopped in her steps and she held her cheek. Her eyes wore a betrayed look. The only sound in the room was Natsuno's harsh breathing as he stared at his hand unable to believe that he had slapped his stalker.

"Yuuki-kun?" The pink haired teen questioned in disbelief before tears welled up in her blood red eyes and she ran crying out of the room. The two male teenagers stared at the blank space in the room while the pink haired lady was before. The silence was oppressive for a moment before Natsuno laid down on the bed. He stated what they both were thinking.

"I hope that's over."

* * *

><p>The first time they had sex wasn't under the best conditions. In fact, the conditions were something that even Natsuno hadn't ever expected. Tohru and he had been transferred to a research lab to help run some test on how donors were affected from the different biological natures of the two different species. As soon as the two had walked through the door they were separated. Natsuno had been concerned for the wellbeing of his best friend. What would happen to Tohru if he didn't get his regular daily amount of blood? The researcher (the best that money and hypnosis could buy) informed him that the Shiki would be testing the use of animal blood as a substitute.<p>

That had put his mind at ease momentarily but after three days of not seeing or hearing from his friend, even the impenetrable Natsuno could admit to feeling a sense of unease. It didn't help that he had been put in isolation for those three days and could honestly say he was sick of being alone.

All of his thoughts focused on his friend. Was Tohru alright? Were they hurting him? For the most part Natsuno tried to keep himself occupied by reading but there was only so much reading a person could do in the day. How he yearned for his attendants that brought him his meals to give him even a tidbit of information on Tohru! The workers wouldn't give him much on the "test subject's" status but what they did tell him was enough to keep him content.

The door had opened which had made the human instantly wake up. Due to how the research facility worked on items specifically for Shiki and their donors there were no windows. There was a generic plastic wall clock which informed the donor of how many hours had passed but that did little to help. The blue eyed teenager's internal clock was completely off. He heard rapid footsteps approaching which led to a heavy weight being applied to the end of his bed. Natsuno opened his eyes to come face to face with completely blood red iris's staring back at him. It was something most people would say came out of a horror movie but to the human he was filled with relief at the sight.

* * *

><p>The unmistakable scent of Tohru combined with the smell of a slight brush of graveyard dirt which had yet to leave the Shiki despite how much he bathed.<p>

"Natsuno." The older entity whispered reverently as he quickly began to nip the area of the human's neck, enough to leave bruises but not yet biting. The donor tensed at the unexpected pain so early in the morning before pulling the Shiki into the hug. He breathed in the familiar scent of his best friend and could not do resist pulling Tohru closer. A low growl rumbled in the undead one's throat, which Natsuno supposed that was some of the animalistic nature coming out. Two pairs of lips met one another's without much more talking. The human forced himself to relax when Tohru's fangs pierced his bottom lip and the pink tongue of the older teenager began ruthlessly plunging his tongue into the younger's mouth trying to get all the blood he could from the wound.

The human wisely kept his tongue to himself. When the Shiki was in this state there was no guaranteeing that his tongue would remain attached.

"I missed you so much." Tohru muttered in a husky voice as he nuzzled into his best friend's neck. Natsuno nodded in agreement. He could feel the twitch of the older teenager's lips at his skin from the movement. Kissing was no stranger to either of the young men. While they had never gone steady (like they could have in that small town) Tohru was naturally affectionate. Hugging and chaste kisses were not uncommon as greetings.

_Hey Natsuno! C'mon! It's how The French do it! _

Natsuno was pretty sure that he could have put up a fuss about it but it didn't seem worth the effort and despite how he would like to deny it he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with the older teenager or cause a rift between the two of them. The heavier part came after Tohru turned into a Shiki. The chaste kisses turned into passionate time killers. Hands were brought into the mix to seek out comfort. Release was now was the main objective.

The human gently closed his eyes and controlled his breathing as he felt the fangs carefully sliding into his neck. The natural toxin that the fangs pumped into his system making him relax. It took a while but the two had figured out that no matter where Tohru bit his fangs would still release the toxin and it would always affect his best friend. Natsuno held his best friend to him while he ran his fingers through the silky yet spiky hair of the other. The human focused on the way his blood slowly poured out of the wound where Tohru gently suckled. THe wound would heal up soon, the toxin that leaked from the Shiki's fangs had a delayed healing effect.

A cold hand slid under his shirt and began to make a soothing circular rubbing motion which never failed to make the human relax. The tips of the Shiki's nails caught on the pale skin of the human lover. Tohru couldn't have known what had made this time with his donor so different but as he felt the blood pumping under his hands and looked upon the sleepy yet aware face that his lover held, the Shiki felt desire coursing through his veins. The sensation was purely erotic.

"Natsuno. You wouldn't be mad if we went a little bit further than we normally do tonight, would you? I just missed you so much." The older Shiki asked as he looked into the blue eyes of the human. A flush rose to Natsuno's cheeks from the sentiment. He kept the straight face that he always wore but the blond haired teenager could tell from the look his lover gave him that he was thinking it over, it was neither a protest or a sign of approval. Tohru stared anxiously at his best friend as the silence continued on. The Shiki refused to hope or come to any conclusions despite the gnawing worry in his stomach that he may have asked for to much.

"Do what you want." Came the bland reply from the young man under him. The relief that the older one felt was pliable in the air. The response was a heated kiss from the Shiki to the extremely relaxed human. Tohru let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he had chosen tonight out of all the others because he didn't feel that all powerful hunger to the extent that he usually did when he was around his donor. He hated the way that the animal blood tasted and the fact that he had been drinking it for the past three days. He hated being away from Natsuno more. The pigs blood tasted terrible but if it meant that he could be close to his friend without having to worry about losing control then it was worth it. Tohru could never forgive himself if he lost control during intimacy and ended up accidentally killing his donor. There of course had been other reasons that they hadn't been together aside from foreplay. When the Shiki had been alive he didn't want to break the law since he was eighteen and Natsuno was still fifteen. It had been hard especially since he desired the younger teenager so much but he wasn't going to take the chance of someone saying that he forced Natsuno into anything.

After becoming a Shiki a new set a problems other than the law presented themselves.

Rising from the dead.

Tohru's self hatred at having to drink blood.

Natsuno's rebellion to destroy all things Shiki.

Tatsumi's demand to destroy Natsuno.

The fact that Natsuno may not find him attractive or likable as a Shiki.

Compared to these problems the law wasn't even on the list. Lazy eyes looked up at him as Tohru began running both of his hands down the smooth stomach of his friend. He carefully hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled. Natsuno lifted his hips sluggishly in an attempt to help. The blond teenager took his left hand and began to carefully pump the younger under him. A hiss of pleasure left the lips of his donor as his hands skillfully manipulated the manhood they held. The legs of the younger man unconsciously spread in an attempt to get more pleasure.

Natsuno could only feel the pleasure and categorized the sensation of the difference in someone else touching him as compared to touching himself. The feeling was so similar yet so different. His previously flaccid member hardened within a few strokes of the older Shiki above him. He felt mildly betrayed by his body when his hips rose on their own accord to match the rhythm of Tohru's hand. The human slowly rose in his sluggish state to sit up. The older teenager didn't stop the now light pumps but he did move to sit close to his intended. He could see the large bulge outlined in Tohru's jeans. The blue eyed teenager reached out without hesitation to feel the bulge with the tips of his fingertips. The Shiki felt a skim of pleasure from the move and looked adoringly down to his donor, grabbing the pale hand of Natsuno.

"You don't want me to?" The younger teenager questioned as he looked into the blood red eyes of his friend. The donor allowed the older one to lean in and gently kiss his cheek. The move was intimate in nature perhaps more than the hands pumping him below.

"Don't worry about me. I want to make sure you're relaxed and not in pain when we do this. I'll be in enough pleasure that you'll definitely be reciprocating." Natsuno gave a bored nod at the answer as he tried to stop the flush from reaching his face. Tohru leaned in to give him a quick pecks on the lips before he leaned down to put his mouth over his donor's member. A harsh gasp of breath escaped the blue eyed teenager as the pure suction made him silently lift his hips. The Shiki effortlessly held the younger one down as he began to deep throat the hardening manhood with an uncertain enthusiasm. The older one felt the tight grip that his donor had on his hair. He vaguely wondered if it was healthy to feel so proud that he could make the human lose a small bit of the aloofness.

"Tohru….I'm going to cum.." Natsuno whimpered. The Shiki released the manhood with a small "pop" and was greeted with the sexually frustrated blue eyes of his future lover. The human's jaw tightened as he tried to keep the sounds of his inner frustration at bay. He now knew for a fact that being denied didn't suit him.

"Sorry Natsuno. From what I've read this is going to hurt a bit so I didn't want you to have to focus on the pain so much." Tohru explained with a sheepish face. Annoyance was still visible on the human but the stoic flushed face looked the older in the eye.

"You researched this?" He blandly asked. The Shiki suddenly felt very embarrassed. The small rise of Natsuno's lips showed that he was enjoying the older's predicament.

"Um…well….I knew that you would most likely be gone by the time you would be old enough to do it but I figured if we did keep in contact I wanted to at least know how to go about it.." With a raised eyebrow the donor accepted the answer.

"Then do it." Natsuno ordered. The red eyed being looked sheepish again as if he didn't know how to handle the implicit control given to him.

"I need you to lie back." Tohru stated. The donor nodded as he collapsed on the bed. His pants that were already halfway down his knees were pulled forward and tossed to the floor. The younger male swallowed thickly as his friend applied spit to his fingers and began to cautiously prod at the entrance. The sensation felt so odd. It was only one finger so it didn't hurt but the worst thing had to be the embarrassment. To have someone touching him _there. It was so dirty._

Tohru kept a careful watch on his donor to make sure that he wasn't hurting Natsuno more than absolutely necessary. The force from the lip biting increased as more fingers were added but it seemed like the younger teenager was intent on not making a sound.

"Ready?" The Shiki questioned.

"Yes." Natsuno grunted out. His previously hard erection slowly wilting from Tohru's inexperience but the human was determined to tough this through. The red eyed male pumped his own erection to full length before carefully aligning it to the entrance of the younger male. With one steady thrust he was seated deeply within his donor. Natsuno grunted out in pain from the sharp feeling of being penetrated for the first time. It felt so deep and it felt so painful. The Shiki held still. He knew that there would be pain but as the walls around him contracted he couldn't help an accidental thrust into his friend. It was only by pure willpower that he managed not to do it a second time.

The minutes passed blissfully for the donor but agonizingly slow for the Shiki. Natsuno let out a breath of relief as he could feel that the member he was impaled on was no longer causing the stinging pain that it had caused when he had been first penetrated.

"You can go now." Natsuno whispered. The Shiki didn't need any more encouragement as he began to slowly thrust into the younger. This speed didn't last long before it increased. Natsuno gasped out as something was hit deep inside of him.

"Hit there again!" The donor demanded. Tohru stopped and looked at the fresh flush which covered his friend's face.

"Here?" The older teenager asked as he experimentally thrust into the now all too willing body under him. The human gasped and arched up. He was strung like a bow.

"Yes!" A relieved smile came across the elder's face as he began to thrust furiously into his donor. It was at this time that the Shiki got to truly enjoy the sensation. His friend was so tight and hot around him. It was perfect bliss to the older. For the human the sex was something he never thought would be so good. All of his focus had been zeroed in on the other while he eagerly awaited the next thrust into that special spot. His member stood hard, begging for attention which Natsuno would not hesitate to give himself. The sex continued for quite a while before the two came. The Shiki collapsed on top of the younger. The two didn't fall asleep immediately but they were so drained. The two teenagers just laid there in a comfortable silence. The cleaning could come later on.

* * *

><p>Little did they know that in another room the scientists were celebrating with very happy Sunako. The leader of the Shiki sat in front of the monitor while she drank the animal blood. She hid a grimace at the taste. She hoped the scientist would hurry and produce the artificial blood so she wouldn't have to drink this any longer.<p>

"By the tests it seems that he actually drank less from his donor and had more control. There may also be something about how the arousal played into it. We will have to research more but for now it looks like the animal blood is working." The lead scientist stated as he rewound the tape to where Tohru was beginning to drink off of Natsuno.

Despite the fact that there would still be more testing needed Sunako couldn't help but feel like she was doing the smart thing.

* * *

><p>Ok, I had finally got tired of writing anal sex without ever having it so I finally manned up and got a dildo to do myself in. It was more painful than I expected still...TOTALLY WORTH IT! ;)<p> 


End file.
